Do I Love You?
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Kat,Walter's niece comes to stay at the Hellsing House and chaos soon spreads.Seras drinks blood but what does Pip have to do with it?Alucard is pissed of at all the time seras is spending with pip and Kat just wants somone to play with,but shes not human
1. An Unwanted Old Friend

**Well hi there, after watching all 13 episodes and reading some great fanfics, I've decided to make my very own Hellsing story :D I hope you all like it.**

**Oh yeah, whenever Alucard or Seras are saying something in their heads, it'll be in '_italics_'**

**Chapter 1 : An Unwanted Old Friend**

Crimson eyes cracked open as a teen girl shot up from her 4-poster coffin. She sighed deeply, before wiping the sweat off her face.

'_Something the matter, police girl?_' asked a voice in her head.

''No master'' replied the girl aloud.

'_Good. Now get dressed_' came the same voice.

''Yes master'' replied the girl once more before standing up from her bed/coffin and walking over to her clean uniform.

Just as she took her PJ top off, a red cloaked figure phased through her bedroom door. A shriek escaped the girl's mouth as she ducked behind the table to cover herself up.

''Master, couldn't you at least knock?'' asked the girl.

'_You should be able to tell where I am by now, police girl_' replied the figure.

''I have a name, it's Seras Victoria and you know it Master Alucard'' snapped Seras still hiding.

'_But I prefer police girl, seeing as you were one_' smirked Alucard.

''Whatever, can you please leave while I get dressed?'' asked Seras.

'_Why? What are you hiding?_' demanded Alucard.

''Nothing that you need to see. Now GET OUT!'' yelled Seras going red.

Alucard huffed and phased back through the door.

'_I will never understand you, police girl_' laughed Alucard from the hallway.

''It's SERAS!'' screamed Seras, then proceeded in getting dressed.

'_Whatever you say, police girl_' taunted Alucard.

Seras sighed and walked out the door towards her master.

''Why do you call me that? I hate it'' said Seras walking up the stairs with Alucard.

'_Exactly_' smirked Alucard.

As they reached the top of the basement stairs, they were greeted by the house's retainer dusting an old vase.

''Ah, Miss. Victoria, Master Alucard, Sir Integra wished to see you two in her office'' said the retainer.

''Thank you Walter'' smiled Seras and walked up some more stairs with her master.

''Those two seem to be getting along well, only when battling ghouls though '' mumbled Walter and went back to his dusting.

Seras knocked on Sire Integra's office and waited.

''Come in'' came a stern voice.

Seras pushed the heavy door open and walked in with Alucard just behind her.

''You wished to see us, master?'' asked Alucard.

''Yes, I have a new mission for you two'' replied Integra shuffling some paper work.

The two vampires stood in silence as they awaited their mission.

''We have another freak running loose, you two will be heading over to Oak Haven to deal with it'' explained Integra.

'No, not Oak Haven' thought Seras.

Alucard noticed his little fledgling begin to fidget and play with the hem of her skirt.

'_What's wrong police girl?_' asked Alucard.

'_Nothing master_' replied Seras.

Alucard knew she was lying, but decided it was not the best to time to ask her about it.

''Do you have a picture of the target?'' asked Seras.

''Here'' stated Integra passing Seras the file.

She flicked through it until she found the picture, her eyes widened.

'_Master, this person, she looks familiar, but I can't remember_' said Seras.

'_You'll figure it out in time_' replied Alucard.

''I suppose'' mumbled Seras,

''Will anyone be joining us?'' asked Alucard.

''No, just you two will be going. I don't think this freak will give you too much trouble'' replied Integra

''If you say so master, we shall leave straight away'' bowed Alucard,

Seras did the same. Alucard walked towards the door and phased through it, while Seras still opened it and walked through normally. She couldn't phase through things yet.

They walked down to the main door to fins Walter opening the limo door for them.

''Take care, your two'' smiled Walter.

''We will, we'll be back soon'' replied Seras.

''I trust you will'' said Walter closing the door to the limo after Seras and Alucard had got in.

Walter told the driver where to go and then, the two vampires were off to Oak Haven. The drive was long, which sera knew and it irritated her. Unfortunately, her master noticed her sudden mood changes and raised an eyebrow at her. Seras didn't notice him and buried her head in his hands. Alucard then sensed her mood changes again. Before she was normal, then she was upset, then angry and now she was totally confused.

'What's going on with her?' thought Alucard.

''Um, excuse me driver, how much longer?'' asked Seras through the little window.

''About another hour Miss'' replied the driver.

''Oh ok, thank you'' said Seras and completely zoned out again.

'_Ok police girl, your acting very strange. What's bothering you?_' asked Alucard.

''Nothing that concerns you'' replied Seras looking away from him.

Alucard cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

''Don't make me read your mind'' warned Alucard.

''You stay out of my head or else….'' started Seras.

''Or else what?'' asked Alucard.

''Or else…. Or else I'll dye your hair….. Pink'' huffed Seras.

''You wouldn't dare'' smirked Alucard.

''Wanna bet?'' asked Seras.

Alucard looked into her eyes and his smirk fell and he saw the daredevil inside her. He bit his lip as he saw she would dare to dye his hair pink. So he decided to keep quiet, even if HE was HER master, not the other way round.

'_Ok police girl, I want to talk to you when we get back_' said Alucard.

'_Fine…..Wait. I TOLD YOU TO SAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_' screamed Seras in her master's head.

She screamed so loud, Alucard almost went deaf….almost. Sera turned away from Alucard and ignored him for the rest of the drive. As soon as they reached Oak Haven, Seras jumped out the limo and grabbed her 30mm Hallconnen Canon. The driver said he's be back in an hour, then drove off.

''You're growing quite attached to that canon aren't you?'' grinned Alucard.

Seras only grunted in return.

''Let's just get this over and one with'' sighed Seras.

''Well at least your still talking to me'' snickered Alucard.

''Just lead the way, master'' mumbled Seras.

''As you wish, police girl'' laughed Alucard.

Him and Seras walked around Oak Haven for a while, and still no sign of the freak. As it got darker, Seras clenched her canon and whimpered slightly. Alucard heard her and shot her a weird glance. Her eyes were darting from place to place and she seemed very tense. Without knowing, Alucard stopped dead in his tracks and Seras walked straight into him.

''Ow master, why's you stop?'' asked Seras.

''Sshhh'' whispered Alucard.

Seras hushed up straight away and looked around again. She heard a rustle and clenched her canon even tighter. Just then, 40 or so ghouls leapt out from no where and charged at Seras and Alucard. Alucard just stood there while Seras lay down with her canon and knocked the ghouls out. Within a couple of shots, it was quiet once again.

'_Well done_' said Alucard.

'_Whatever_' replied Seras.

Just then, a clapping sound snapped them out of their thoughts. They both spun round to see the freak vampire a few feet away. It was a female, with neck length black hair, bright red eyes and was walking straight towards Alucard and Seras. Seras lay down again, loading up her canon and aiming it at the girl.

''Long time no see, Seras Victoria'' grinned the girl.

''Wha?'' asked Seras.

''don't you remember me? You of all people should remember me'' hissed the girl.

Seras studied the freak for a while, she then gasped and her eyes widened.

'No, not her, not now, not here' thought Seras biting her lip.

''I thought so, you could never forget me could you?'' laughed the girl.

''Fire police girl!'' ordered Alucard.

Seras stayed frozen to the spot.

''Obey me police girl, fire!'' repeated Alucard.

Seras grasped her canon's trigger, but couldn't pull, no matter how hard she tried.

''Your not going to kill an old friend are you?'' asked the girl.

'_Master take the shot, I can't do it_' said Seras hanging her head.

'_Very well police girl_' replied Alucard.

He turned to the freak and pulled out his 454 Casull. He fired the bullet and hit the freak in the head, turning her to ashes.

Seras picked up her canon and walked over to the limo that had just arrived, talk about good timing. She put her canon in the boot, then slumped in to the back seat. Alucard soo followed and sat in the opposite Seras. Her yellow bangs covering her face. Alucard was about to say something, but stopped at Seras out her hand up.

'_Please master, not now_' mumbled Seras.

''Ok police girl, but you owe me an explanation when we get back'' replied Alucard lowering his hat over his face.

'I do, but I don't know how to explain it' thought Seras, making sure her master didn't hear her.

When they arrived back at the Hellsing house, Seras ran straight past Alucard, Walter and Sire Integra.

''May I ask what's wrong with Miss. Victoria?'' asked Walter as Alucard came up the path.

''No idea, she completely froze on the mission'' replied Alucard.

''That is very strange'' said Walter.

Sir Integra thought for a moment before walking back up to her office.

''Well I better get you dinner'' decided Walter.

Alucard nodded and walked down to the basement where his room was, which was also a couple of rooms past Seras'. as he walked past her door, he froze.

''She still owes me an explanation'' grinned Alucard phasing into her room.

He was a bit disappointed as she was no where to be seen. He then noticed that her coffin lid was down. He walked over to it and pressed an ear against it. He heard a faint sound of crying and wondered what was wrong with his little fledgling.

He wanted to know, so he phased his head through it to come face to face with Seras' back. She was still in her uniform and curled up in a little ball. When he heard footsteps approaching her room, he phased his head back out of her coffin and hid himself in a shadowy corner of her room.

Alucard sighed gently as it was only Walter, he placed her bucket of blood on the table and gently knocked on the coffin.

''Yes?'' asked Seras' voice.

''Your dinner is on the table'' replied Walter.

''Oh ok, thank you Walter'' said Seras, still in her coffin.

''That's alright. Have a good day's rest'' smiled Walter and left to give Alucard his blood.

But when he arrived, the vampire wasn't there. The retainer shrugged it off, placed his dinner on the table and left.

Alucard stayed in the shadows as Seras' coffin lid slowly opened up, revealing a very tired looking Seras. Her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot while her hair was a complete mess. She stood up, swaying a bit before looking at the blood on her table. Alucard watched her closely as she made her way towards the bucket that contained her meal, kept cool by a bunch of ice cubes.

Seras eyed the bucket of blood, before punching it away. She grabbed her head and cried out loud, falling to her knees in the process.

Now Alucard was really concerned about her, she never broke down like this before. Slowly, he emerged from the shadows and walked over to her.

''Police girl?'' asked Alucard cautiously.

Seras froze at his voice and turned to face him slightly.

''yes master?'' she mumbled.

''don't you remember, you said you'd tell me what was wrong'' replied Alucard.

There was silence between the two. Then, as Seras opened her mouth to explain…………

**Haha, cliffy. What do you think happened? Please be nice and leave a review, after all, this is my 1st Hellsing story :D See ya in the next chapter, byeeeeeee.**


	2. Hurt

**So sorry for the late update guys and I'm really sorry about the cliffy. I've been meaning to update for ages so now I'm gonna update, just for you readers lol**

**Chapter 2****Hurt**

Seras opened her mouth to explain, but before any words could escape her mouth, Alucard's hand clamped down across her mouth

"hold that thought" he whispered looking at the ceiling

Seras mumbled something that sounds something like "what's going on?"

"be quiet first" ordered Alucard

Seras nodded and Alucard took his hand away from her mouth. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, his eyes cracked open, and man did he look pissed at something

"master? What's wrong?" whispered Seras

"someone's sneaking around the gardens" snarled Alucard

Seras gasped at her master's words and stared at him in disbelief. He held out a hand to her and she took it, he then pulled her up to her feet. Seras grabbed her cannon and walked out of her room to join her master in the hallway. They walked up to the main entrance where they met Sir Integra and Walter. Integra had a small hand gun clutched in her hand and Walter had his wire at his fingertips.

"I take it you know what's going on?" asked Integra

"I think so" replied Seras

"who's the snoop then?" growled Alucard

"we were hoping you would find that out" replied Walter

"very well. Police girl?" asked Alucard

"yes master" she mumbled

The two vampires walked out into the gardens and looked around. When Alucard turned around, Seras saw a shadowy figure move and instantly ran after it. A few minutes of following the figure, she lost it. Seras walked around for a few seconds before hearing a sound behind her. She froze on the spot and turned around slowly, only to let out an ear-piercing scream.

Alucard heard is fledgling cry and transported behind her. But he didn't like what he saw when he arrived/ Alexander Anderson had Seras dangling in the air by her throat, Alucard noticed he had also shoved one of his blessed blades through her chest. The patch beneath Seras was stained with her blood, which was still dripping from the wound.

"let her go catholic" demanded Alucard

"or what?" sneered Anderson

"or else you die. Now release the girl" snapped Alucard

"oh have I hit a soft spot? Taking this little girl away from you?" grinned Anderson taking hold of the blade and pushed it deeper into Seras' chest

Alucard twitched as Seras' cry rang through his ears. He couldn't bear to see her in pan; and he was just standing there, watching her get hurt even more. He couldn't take it any longer, he drew out his Jackal and fired it at Anderson's arm. The bullet went straight through his arm, inflicting pain through his whole body which made him drop Seras to the ground with a loud THUMP. Anderson's blade sliced into the ground, pinning Seras to the floor. She tried to move, but ended up cutting her chest even more. blood red tears streaked down her face as she cried in pain

"you know you cannot get rid of me that easily" snickered Anderson

"but I can try" glared Alucard drawing out his Casull

The two were about to charge at each other, but stopped as another gunshot was heard. It was Integra, and Walter beside her.

"how dare you, trespass on these grounds and attack one of my soldiers" snapped Integra

"all monsters from hell deserve to return to hell" replied Anderson

"even so, these two vampires are in my keep and will not allow pieces of trash like you to attack any of the people who work here!" she yelled

"what a speech, for the keeper of monsters" growled Anderson taking a step towards Integra

However, Walter stepped in front of Integra, blocking Andersons path

"I highly suggest you leave sir" announced Walter whipping out some wire

Anderson looked from Walter's wire, to Integra's handgun, then to Alucard's Jackal and Casull

"don't think I wont come back" snarled Anderson in defeat

He turned his back on the Hellsing House and left

"Walter, Alucard, please see to Miss. Victoria" stated Integra before making her way back to the house

"let's see then…oh my word!" gasped Walter turning to face Seras

He ran over to her and touched the blade, moving it gently

"NO! it hurts" cried Seras baring her fangs

"I know it does, but it has to come out or you'll bleed to death"

Alucard walked over to his fledgling and kneeled down beside her

"do you want me to do it?" he asked

Seras laid still for a moment before nodding

"I'll take it from here Walter"

"as you wish, you know where I am if you need me" replied Walter also making his way back to the house

Alucard unbutton her shirt around the blade and grasped it gently with one hand. He moved it ever so slightly, but the pain still seared through Seras' body. Her hand shot up and grasped his hand around the blade, squeezing it tight. Alucard flinched at the touch, but his eyes softened behind his bangs. His other hand held Seras' other hand and he slowly began to pull the blade out. More tears fell from Seras' eyes as the blade was removed

"do you want Walter to stitch it up?" he asked tossing the blade aside

"yes…master" coughed Seras

Alucard picked Seras up bridal style and transported to the medical room in the house

"well done, you got the blade out" clapped Walter

"can you stitch it up?"

"yes, I should be able to" replied Walter examining the wound the blade had left

Alucard laid Seras down on the medic bed and turned to walk away

"please…don't…leave…me" he heard her mumble, then she fainted

'I will never leave you' he said to her mind, then he felt her mind go blank, with no sound or anything. Just emptiness

**Sorry if it's a bit short but I need to update before you killed me lol so here it is, hope you enjoyed and the next should be up "hopefully" soon**


	3. A New Arrival

**Okay, before you guys kill me for not updating in, well forever, I just wanted to say that I got carried away with another story and had loads of coursework, exam revision being dumped on me. Hopefully this will make up for it**

**Chapter 3: A New Arrival**

"_master? Master where are you?!" yelled Seras _

_There was no response, only silence_

_Seras stumbled about in the darkness, looking for something to hold onto. But there was nothing, just complete darkness_

"_someone…please find me" she whimpered_

"_oh but someone has found you" came a voice from behind her_

_Seras smiled, instinctively thinking it was her master when she turned round…but it wasn't._

"_Paladin Alexander Anderson" she breathed_

"_your going to die, monster!" _

"_am…am I really a monster?"_

"_even though you hardly act like one, doesn't mean your __**not**__ one of them"_

"_no! that's not fair! I didn't choose this!" she cried, but soon fell silent and gasped_

"_I __**did**__ choose this"_

"_stand up and fight, monster!" ordered Anderson_

"_stop calling me that!" she yelled_

"_MONSTER!"_

"_I AM NOT!"_

_As she said that, a wave of blackness shot out of her mouth and towards Anderson_

"_what is this black magic?" he stammered swiping at it with his __bayonets, bit it just kept coming closer towards him_

_Seras grabbed her throat in a desperate attempt to close her mouth, but she couldn't. The darkness began to swallow Anderson up, bit by bit; and Seras could only sit there and watch. Her eyes widened as the darkness suddenly turned towards her, coming closer with each passing second._

"_NOOOO!!!" she screamed_

_**---------**_

Seras opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She was back in her room and in her bed, the coffin lid open slightly. She then noticed a red cloaked figure sitting at the table in the middle of the room. His hat and glasses on the table, his feet up on the table and his eyes closed.

'_he stayed with me?'_

She smiled and stood up quietly, not wanting to wake her master. Seras walked quickly to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Alucard lifted his head as the sound of running water reached his ears. He looked around and spotted Seras' empty coffin. He then looked towards the bathroom and saw steam emerging from it. He stood up slowly, stretching his limbs before strolling right into the bathroom.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw Seras, stark naked, sitting in the shower, her head on her knees.

She obviously hadn't noticed him walk in and stand in front of her because when he said

"I'll never understand you Police Girl"

She let out an ear piercing scream. Said scream which the whole household heard. Walter appeared at her door a few moments later, only to find Alucard dodging random things being thrown at him by Seras in a very small towel, which was basically the hand towel, being the closest thing to her at the time.

"what did you do now?" sighed Walter

"he was spying on me in the shower!" screeched Seras

"oh god, not again" said Walter walking away, knowing it would end soon

"I wasn't spying on you!" Alucard defended

"then why were you in the bathroom when I was in the shower?"

"I don't see why you always get so screechy when I'm around and you don't have any clothes on" he said dodging a hairdryer

One thing he knew about Seras, she had a dead accurate aim; and on a scale of 1 to 10, her missing was a 0.5 chance.

"because we're not the same"

"what do you mean? yes we are, we're both vampires"

"not in _that_ way"

"what then?"

Seras stood still

"you know, I'm female, your male, we're _**different**_"

"so? We're still vampires"

"that's beside the point!"

"then what?"

"grrrr! Nothing, now GET OUT!"

Alucard could see his fledgling's temper reach its high and decided it was best of he left. With his departure, Seras cautiously returned to her shower

Afterwards, she slipped into her Pjs, which consisted of some long black trousers and a red vest top. She then wandered up to the training grounds where the Wild Geese were still out practicing. Seras squeaked as someone tapped her on the shoulder

"relax"

"oh, hi Pip"

"what's this? No _go away leave me alone_?"

"not tonight"

"what's happened? Something has obviously got you ticked"

"it's Alucard"

"what this time?"

Seras sighed, most of the people in the Hellsing house heard hers and Alucard's squabbles, it was quite embarrassing really.

"he doesn't understand the difference between a male and a females body"

Pip burst out laughing

"its not funny! He keeps walking in on me when I'm in the shower or I'm getting dressed"

"lucky bastard"

"I'll flick you"

"ok, ok, I didn't mean it"

Pip watched her with sympathy as she sighed again and leaned on the railings.

"is it hard?" he asked

"what?"

"being a vampire"

"you have no idea"

"I think I can guess"

There was silence for a few moments before Seras said

"I envy you Pip"

"why's that?"

"your so free. You can walk in the sun, you don't have to sleep in a coffin or drink medical blood. Your…….human"

Pip stared at her for a while, before she leant forwards and clung to his uniform and cried. Pip wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Alucard had heard all and was going over what the two had said in his head. He sat on the roof with his thoughts, he then noticed a limo pull up by the front door and looked down. There he saw Walter emerge from the house as the limo door opened, a little kid, around the age of 12 stepped out and ran towards him.

"hey there Kat" smiled Walter

"hey uncle!" she gleamed

"what business would she have here?" asked Alucard to no on in particular as the two disappeared into the house

"to see Integra no doubt" came a voice, pulling him out of his thoughts

He looked down again to see the PJ dressed Seras walking up the wall towards him

"since when can _**you**_ walk up walls?"

"for a while now. Anyways, why's that kid here?"

"you're a kid"

"I am NOT a KID! I'm 20, she looks around 12!"

"let's go find out then"

Alucard stood up and opened a portal before him

"coming?" he asked holding his hand out to Seras

She smiled and took it, walking with him into the black abyss.

One minute they were on the roof, the next they were in Integra's office. A knock was then heard; and in came Walter and the little girl. She didn't look scared at all, in fact, Seras would say she even looked…excited?

"Sir Integra, this is my niece"

"niece?" asked Seras

"yup. My name's Katherine, but you can call me Kat" she grinned

She then looked closer at Seras, who stepped back slightly

"your eyes…their pretty"

"um, thank you?" blushed Seras

Kat smiled

"but Walter, why is your niece here?" spoke Alucard

"oh please can I tell them?" begged Kat

"oh go on then" chuckled Walter

Kat jumped into the air, performing a back flip then landing back on her feet. While she had done that, her hat and the jacket which was draped around her shoulder had fallen to the ground. Alucard, Seras and Integra all looked from the fallen items back to Kat

And that's when Integra and Seras both choked

"a werewolf?"

'_how interesting'_ smirked Alucard

**---------**

**That be the end of that chapter lol, next chapter will be up A LOT quicker than this one lol please review and let me know what you think x.x.x**


	4. Surprises

**It's good to hear people still like this story, I promised it wouldn't be too long till the next chapter was up, so here you go**

**Chapter 4: Surprises**

"a werewolf?"

"um, not exactly" blushed Kat fiddling with her slim black tail, her poofy black ears twitching from time to time "a were_**cat**_"

"I didn't think those still existed"

"well your looking at one"

"how can we be sure she wont eat anyone?"

"I'm, uh…a vegetarian"

"then what do you eat?"

"I'll be happy with some fish and milk"

"well at least we don't have to worry about feeding her blood too"

"what? Who drinks blood?"

Integra pointed at the two vampires in the corner

"you…your both vampires?" whimpered Kat hiding behind Walter

"we wont hurt you…well I wont" smiled Seras casting her master a side glance

"neither will I" he sighed

"well okay. Who are you?" inquired Kat

"I'm Seras Victoria, former police _**woman**_, now a member of the Hellsing Organization"

"and you batty?"

Alucard's eyebrow twitched at the nickname and glared at Seras as he heard her giggle

"Alucard, vampire pet to the Hellsing family"

"um…nice to meet you"

"somehow, I reckon she'll get along better with Seras than Alucard" came Integra's voice

"hehe" giggled Seras then quickly remembered something "may I be excused?"

"you may"

"thank you" said Seras bowing then running out the door

'_where's she off to?'_ Alucard asked himself

"Walter, can you sow Kat to her room, it's opposite Seras' " instructed Integra

"yes ma'am, this way Kat" said Walter walking down to the basement, Kat right behind him

Meanwhile, Seras ran back out to the training grounds where she met the captain

"ready?"

"yeah, I guess" she replied quietly

"come on them" he laughed, taking her hand and running into the huge maze-like forest the Hellsing mansion had

Alucard watched from afar and a scowl crossed his face

"we'll meet again my fledgling, _**before**_ dawn" he stated before returning to his chambers

As he passed the new guest's room, he noticed the little werecat sleeping soundlessly and chuckled

"enjoy the peace…_while you can_"

As dawn approached, so did Seras. She dragged her sleepy body down to her room, but just as she was about to lay down on her nice comfy bed, Alucard's voice rang through her head

'_**my room. now!'**_

'_**but I'm so sleepy'**_

'_**NOW!'**_

'_**fine fine, gimee a minute'**_

Seras opened her door and walked towards the very end of the hallway. She didn't even think to knock, she just walked in and Alucard was surprised at this immensely. She even sat down on his char without a word.

"where were you last night?"

"out training"

"with Pip?"

"yeah"

"why him?"

"because I knew it was just pointless to ask you"

"why's that?"

"cause you always laugh at me and I knew you would if I asked you to help me train"

"I would not"

"yes you would, you always do"

"…your eyes"

"what about them?"

"their red"

"still?"

"why?"

"how am I supposed to know? My blood lust stopped ages ago"

"well that doesn't expla- you got blood lust?"

"yeah a while ago, why?"

"did you drink?"

"no, not since yesterday. Why?"

"then your eyes should've returned to blue…why did you get blood lust anyways?"

"I don't know, it just kinda happened when I was training. Can I go to bed now?"

Alucard didn't say anything so she took it as a yes. She stood up and walked to the wall. Alucard's jaw nearly dropped as a portal appeared before Seras and she walked through it. Poking his head through he saw Seras climbing into her coffin

"goodnight Master Alucard" she yawned closing the portal

He only just managed to get his head back in time

"just how much power have you acquired and why?" wondered Alucard as he too drifted off to sleep

As noon rose, so did Kat. She stretched her cat-like body, un-poofed her tail and flattened her ears. She then walked upstairs to the main landing and yelled

"GOOD MORNING!"

Everyone in the household was certainly awake now, excluding the two snoozing vampires

Kat sighed and walked into the kitchen to find her uncle

"Uncle, where's Seras? I wanna play!"

"she and Alucard sleep during the day. Maybe if your awake tonight, she'll play with you then"

"okay then, I'm back off to bed"

"there's a nice patch on the rood you may like"

"okay goodnight, I mean good day"

"just another reason for you to sleep more"

Kat giggled and ran up to the roof.

Meanwhile, on the training grounds, Pip was having some trouble staying awake

"Captain? What were you up to last night?" asked one of the wild geese

"training miss. Draculina cause her master wont"

"did she give you a run for your money?"

"she certainly did. I discovered her punch is a lot more fatal than her flick"

"better watch out from now on"

"you too"

They both chuckled

"I will. But for now, you go get some sleep"

"okay, I'll leave you in charge"

"aye"

He saluted his captain and went back to work

"this is tiring"

**------------------------**

**sorry it's a tad short but that be the end of the 4****th**** chapter, hope you all liked. You know the drill, the more reviews, the faster the update (hopefully I can stick to that lol) I'll see y'all in the next chappie.**


	5. Nearly There

**So much for my quick update aye lol I just got really busy but I've been updating a lot recently, this will be the 3****rd**** update this week, 2 was for a different story so I thought I'd give this story some love. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Nearly There**

As the day passed, the little werecat slept on top if the mansion, enjoying the sunlight's warmth; waiting eagerly for sunset.

Night came eventually and everyone was fully aware and awake now, including Seras who had recovered from the previous night.

Kat ran into the mansion and down to the basement. She then opened Seras' door with a big:

"HELLO!"

"Good evening, fancy taking a shot at shooting?" yawned Seras

"Um, I don't know how..."

"I'll teach you. You need to be aware and capable of looking after yourself in this household, just in case anything should happen"

Kat nodded, digesting the information, and then followed Seras down to the training area.

Seras said "hi" to the other soldiers and introduced them to Kat. She then handed her a hand gun and set up a target. Kat took hold of the gun and fired. As she pulled the trigger, she was thrown backwards by the force of the recoil. Seras just laughed as Kat landed on a soldier.

"That's hard" blushed Kat looking where she had shot, which was absolutely nowhere near her target.

"It is at first, but you'll get the hang of it soon" smiled Seras pulling out her Harkonnen

Kat's jaw dropped at the size of the gun, it was about twice the size of Seras, and the bullets were nearly as big as her forearm.

Seras aimed at Kat's target and fired. Kat watched in awe as Seras stayed firmly put on the ground, not affected at all by the recoil and the target had been completely destroyed.

"WOW! That's a HUGE gun! How can you even hold it?"

"Vampire strength"

"I want some"

"You should have some werecat strength in you"

"Cool! How do I get it?"

"Um...I think it's best to ask Walter or Alucard about that"

"Okay"

Kat dropped the gun and went to find Walter

"She's just a kid" said a soldier

"I know. This world is becoming more and more difficult to deal with" said another

"Soon we'll be surrounded by _monsters_"

Seras heard that remark and her grip tightened on the small gun she held in her other hand. Placing it in her shooting hand, she closed her eyes and fired at a random target in the room. The men looked at the target and quivered. Seras had shot a whole directly through the target's groin.

"I am _**not**_ a monster" she growled recalling her dream, she then left without another word

"Oops" mumbled the soldiers

--

Outside, Alucard was watching Pip from the rooftops with disgust

'_What were they doing to make her get bloodlust?'_ he asked himself

Pip seemed to have recovered as well; he was doing perfectly on the practise field.

"Why did she go to him instead of me?" he growled as his eyes burned a deep crimson

Pip turned around as he felt a death glare upon him and saw Alucard atop the mansion.

"Geez, what have I done now?"

--

In the mansion, Kat was running around trying to find her uncle. She eventually found him walking up the stairs to Integra's office.

"UNCLE! I WANT SUPER POWERS!" she yelled

Walter looked at her "pardon?"

"I want to be super strong with my super werecat strength!"

"Well...um...uh"

"You don't know?"

"It's not that. I seem to have researched about werecats in the library recently since I knew you were coming here. The books should still be out. I will join you as soon as I'm finished with the meeting I'm about to attend"

"Okay"

Kat then ran off in search of the library

"She's very energetic today" chuckled Walter as he opened the door

Kat only got so far before she realised something

"Where's the library...SERAS!!"

Seras turned up a few moments later

"Yeah?"

"Where's the library?"

Seras pointed to the door behind Kat. She turned round and read the huge nameplate the door held 'Library'

"Ah...yes...well...would you like to join me?"

"Okay. What're you looking for?"

"A bunch of books Walter left out about werecats"

"Is that them?" asked Seras pointing to a big stack of books on a dimly lit desk

Kat ran over and checked the titles

"Yup, this is them" she grinned and opened the top one

Seras took out some new candles and relit the candles, making the corner a little cosier.

"It says here, a werecat can gain its inhuman strength within 24 hours after it has had its first drink" she read aloud

Seras' eyes widened

"What does that mean?"

Seras hesitated "It means...you have to _kill_ a human and _drink_ their blood"

Kat stared at her "Does that mean...you've done _that_?"

"No"

"Then how-"

"Alucard is the King of Darkness, probably about 1/8 of his power is coursing through my veins already"

"That is so unfair! I don't want to kill anyone!"

"I know it's terrible. That's why I refuse"

"You're strong Seras. I admire that"

"Uh...thank you?"

"But how am I supposed to get my strength without killing anyone?"

"Maybe you could drink medical blood and see if that works? Or maybe you just have to wait till you hit puberty"

"What's puberty?"

"Um...uh, that's a topic for another day"

"Oooh okay"

With that, Kat continued to read until she had fallen asleep on the last page of the last book. Seras had been reading as well, vampire books, that is. She had read until she was almost full of information.

Her eyelids began to droop and she felt them swirling into a pool of crimson. Through half lidded eyes, she stood up and slowly drifted towards the kitchen. There she opened the fridge and pulled out 5 packets of medical blood, she then ran silently to her room and locked the door.

Tearing off the top of the first packet, with no hesitation, Seras gulped down the red liquid quickly. Then she moved onto the next one; and the next until they were all finished.

She threw the empty packets into the bin and licked the remaining blood from her lips. She felt alive and full of life, well as alive as you can feel when you're a vampire. She then opened a small portal and slipped through to appear on the roof, looking a tad dazed as she caught sight of a red cloak.

Alucard turned to face her, only to notice her eyes were a deep red again.

"What've you been doing? Pip's been down there all evening so he's got nothing to do with it" he asked

"Reading"

"You're eyes are red again"

"Mmm..."

They stood there in silence

"I..."

"You what?" he was hoping to hear that she had drank

"I...I want you to teach me how to fly"

His hoped dropped as he sighed deeply

"You need to drink blood first to form wings"

"Just tell me how"

"Why are you interested in your powers now?"

"I feel like I have to protects Kat, so I need to know how to use my powers"

"Then drink blood"

"Just tell me how to fly" she growled

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her sudden anger, then grinned "fine, if you're gonna try the hard way, we'll do it the long way"

"Fine by me, there's still hours before dawn"

"First, think _**why**_ you want to fly"

'_So I can be a better vampire, so you'll be proud of me...'_

Alucard heard her without her even moving her mouth _'is that all she wants? For me to be proud of her?'_

"What will the wings look like?"

'_Black and sharp'_

"Now, imagine yourself floating, lifting off the ground. You don't weigh a thing, as light and as delicate as a flower..."

'_I sound so corny right now'_ he sighed

Seras closed her eyes just as they returned to blue. She then thought over everything her master had just told her and imagined herself flying through the dark night skies without a care in the world.

Alucard was gob smacked and nearly choked as a small light appeared behind Seras and two small black wings grew from her back and fluttered silently behind her.

"I don't want to be a burden anymore..." she said aloud not realising it

Alucard walked over to her and cupped her chin. Seras immediately opened her eyes and her wings disappeared. She scowled at her master for breaking her concentration, but fell under his gaze

"Did you drink?"

'_Might as well tell him, he's only going to read my mind anyways'_

She then nodded "just a little bit"

He raised his eyebrows at her

"Okay, okay. Maybe 5 packets"

"5? That's a lot for your first drink"

"Yeah well, I grew up"

"I'm very proud of you, Seras Victoria"

But he growled as her eyes returned to a pale blue

"What now"

"Your sill not a full vampire, otherwise your eyes would've remained red for longer"

"WHAT?! After 5 packets I'm still not complete? What do I have to do now?" she asked even though she already knew the answer

"Drink a live human's blood"

She gulped at the thought

"Come on, this is the last step. Just one more little step"

"Easier said than done" then she remembered something "Hey Master?"

"Hm?"

"You said that was the long way?"

"Yeah"

"What was the quick way?"

"Well I was gonna push you off the building"

Seras glared at him before giggling

"Good night Master"

"Good day, _Police Girl_"

'_Dammit! And I thought I'd lost that nickname'_

Alucard chuckled and they both disappeared to their rooms.

--

**Well, I seem to have developed a knack for updating ridiculously early in the morning, it's now 2:40, I think I'm crazy lol **

**Hope you enjoyed that; more will be up '**_**soon**_**' hehe**

**xoxox**


End file.
